etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenbringer
Heavenbringer (Etrian Odyssey IV) The dreaded Heavenbringer is the Titan spoken of in the lore for Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, and is the final boss of the same game. Thankfully for the Explorers, the Medium is able to keep it from unleashing its full power, but she won't last long. In order to save her, and the world, you'll have to slay this god. Story Long before the events of the main story, most of the land was wiped out by an unknown cataclysm. The cataclysm not only destroyed a large part of the human race, but also poisoned the land and made it unsuitable for human life; however, life still existed (suggesting against nuclear Armageddon). The remaining humans then opted for what would be called the Yggdrasil Project. Instead of struggling to adapt to their new world, they chose to adapt the world to them. In order to facilitate their research, they created the three Servitor Races: Vessels, Sentinels, and Hollows. In order to avoid depleting what few resources humans could still use, the Servitors were created with the ability to survive the new landscape. Eventually, the Project was completed, and the Yggdrasil tree was planted. The land would later be purified by the tree, as the tree would absorb all toxins and miasma from the world. However, the plan was not perfect. The tree could go "berserk," and unleash the toxins back into the world; worse yet, it could unleash a disease that could cause plants to grow from within the body until your eventual death. A countermeasure to this was attempted, but the program failed disastrously. After eons, the tree eventually did go berserk, becoming a mighty humanoid Titan, and the Imperials fled from the resulting Titan. Many humans teamed up with the Servitor races to defeat the Titan and separate its three symbols of immortality (Heart, Soul, and Crown). As a result, the Titan returned to its tree form, and the land was purified. Now, many years later, the player inadvertently allows the Imperials to put the three pieces of the Titan together once again, allowing the tree to go berserk and revert to its godlike humanoid form. The only ones who can possibly stop it now are the brave explorers who set everything in motion in the first place. Strategy Heavenbringer does not fight alone. It will also come into the battle with Destroyer Arm and Illusion Arm. The battle is not won when you defeat Heavenbringer, but when you destroy the Bared Essence inside it. Failure to do so will result in Heavenbringer regenerating with approximately 1/4th of its HP. The two arms can be destroyed, but will respawn periodically. Both arms can protect Heavenbringer. While at least one arm is out, Heavenbringer is treated as back row, and so melee attacks are ineffective. Occasionally the Titan will begin "praying". If you do not A) have its head bound or B) destroy both arms within the next turn, it will unleash Holy Chest which can easily defeat the entire party. If you fail to do so, destroying at least one hand will reduce the damage you receive, and should allow you to keep fighting. Holy Chest can not be nullified with the Aegis Ward Burst, but its potency can be reduced with the Guard Order Burst. The fight is not terribly difficult; however it is very long thanks to the regenerating arms. Your main concern may end up being TP consumption, so bringing Amritas is a good idea. The head cannot be arm bound, and you cannot leg or head bind the arms. A well-equipped party with a level of 60 to 65 will ensure a faster fight. Also, for extra protection against elemental power, a Dragon Carp is recommended. Re-fight Unlike the final bosses in other games, you may re-fight the Heavenbringer if you talk to the Medium in the Misty Ravine and choose to stay by her, starting from 14 days after the Heavenbringer's defeat. This fight can be attempted again after another 14 days, and is needed to obtain materials to forge the Durandal. Skills *'Tempting Death '(Uses None): Raises the likelihood of one party member being targeted for 4 turns. *'Origin Flame' (Uses Head): Ranged fire attack to 1 party member with splash effect. *'Tundra Lance' (Uses Head): Ranged line-piercing ice attack to 1 party member. *'Ruinous Thunder' (Uses Head): 3-5 random volt attacks across the entire party. *'Holy Chest' (Uses Head): Strong ranged almighty attack to the entire party. Requires cooperation of at least one arm and gets stronger if both arms are present. Telegraphed by "praying silently" the previous turn. *'Vanish Breath '(Uses None): Removes all buffs from the party. Drops * None. Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Bared Essence *Destroyer Arm *Illusion Arm Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses